


Kitten, You're Screwed

by bitterbeefcake, rebirthcorbenik



Series: Caszlo-OOC [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Blackmail, Caszlo - Freeform, Fear of Magic, Half-Elf, Half-elf Barbarian, Implied/Referenced Torture, LMAO, M/M, Ooc garbage, Oral Sex, Piercings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Tiefling, Tiefling Sorcerer, but my friend and i are absolute sadists when it comes to our characters, conflicting friendship, never happened in actual dnd session, poor Laszlo, sorry dude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterbeefcake/pseuds/bitterbeefcake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebirthcorbenik/pseuds/rebirthcorbenik
Summary: What do you do when your "friend" finds out some not-great info from your past and decides to use it against you?
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Tiefling Character(s)/Original Half-Elf Character(s)
Series: Caszlo-OOC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904101
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> @rebirthcorbenik and I rp-ed/co-wrote some nasty ooc thoughts of our dnd boys a while back and I finally got around to posting it here. Cassiel is his stupid-hot character, Laszlo's my idiot son.
> 
> More chapters to come, they get rougher as they go. Heavy noncon/borderline torture, please take caution if that's a no go for you.

_ He’s being way too...touchy, _ Laszlo thought, trying to stay focused on guiding his and Cassiel’s unruly mount. Their group were heading into another long adventure and had all paired up on different mounts to share space/lower costs. Cassiel, the tall, purple tiefling, decided to have some fun with the half-elf in front, groping his hips and pressing himself closer. _ Is he--is that?!  _ Laszlo thought, feeling his kilt be pulled up from behind. As he made to turn around and snap at his friend, he saw only sharp incisors smiling back at him, almost daring him to stop his filthy teasing. 

“What the fuck are you doing, man,” Laszlo said in a hushed voice, getting more and more irritated. Cassiel made no comment, subtly taking his leaking dick out of his pants and pushing the head into the top of Laszlo’s black briefs, encasing himself between the half-elf’s plump asscheeks. Laszlo gasped, feeling Cassiel’s pierced head leak between his ass; he tried to squirm away, but the purple tiefling’s grip tightened on his hips, those long fingers creeping under his shirt to dig into his skin.

“Are you fucking serious right now,” the half-elf growled under his breath, losing his cool as Cassiel practically humped into him from behind, rolling his hips into Laszlo’s ass. The shorter man cursed as Cassiel pressed closer, his prince albert piercing nudging against the fiery man’s asshole, rubbing back and forth.

“You decide now, after weeks of teasing me and Erran, knowing we’re together, to finally see if you can get with me once my man’s away? Get a hold of yourself, damn it,” Laszlo snarled, glaring back at his supposed friend. “You had your fucking chance and it’s too late, let go of me.” 

Cassiel laughed haughtily, but didn’t stop his assault on the boy’s ass and hips, thoroughly enjoying the growing fear radiating off the younger man. He knew he wouldn’t want the others to see him like this, especially not after he did his research back in the library.

Laszlo cursed under his breath, not realizing he was slightly shaking from his friend’s actions.  _ Why isn’t he stopping, _ he thought,  _ what’s his game plan here? _ The teasing lasted for a good chunk of the day, Laszlo giving up on trying to get his friend to stop and pretended like nothing was happening.  _ Maybe if I just...talk to him tonight, ask him to not...do that again. Maybe he thinks I’m just into this kind of teasing with friends? Hopefully he’ll listen to reason. _

Once the crew ended their day and set up camp for the night, Laszlo waited until everyone was sound asleep before he made his way towards Cassiel’s tent, quietly saying his friend’s name and asking if he was up. He walked in and there he was, standing with his hands on his hips.  _ Was he waiting for me? _ Laszlo worriedly thought, closing the entrance and clearing his throat.

“Hey man, uh, you know I like you, okay,” he began, bringing his hands up and gesturing as he explained. “I did kinda like you that way before, but now I’m...I’m with Erran, and he wants it to be just me and him, which is what I want too, alright? I can’t give you what you want, and I don’t know, maybe you’d think I’d be okay with all the teasing you’ve been doing the past few days, even when I was  _ literally  _ in bed with Erran; but I’m not--damn it, I’m not okay with it at all.” The half-elf spoke in a frustrated tone, hoping his friend would understand. 

“Can you back off a bit--,” but the words stopped suddenly, as Cassiel’s hand flared a bright yellow-orange, fire dancing between his fingers.  _ Shit _ , Laszlo gulped, his fear of magic clearly showing on his face as he watched that hand turn brighter; unintentionally, he took a step back.

“He’s not here to make me stop,” Cassiel said in his velvety deep voice, slowly sauntering over to the shorter man, palming his clothed dick with his other hand. “And you like this, I know you do,” he taunted, moving closer.

“I--that was before me and him got together, it’s different now,” Laszlo stuttered, moving backwards and keeping his hands in front of him, desperately avoiding looking down as his friend jerked himself off. “You need to back off, Cass. Please,” he quickly said, realizing he backed himself into the side of the tent with no escape.

“I don’t want to hurt you, but gods you’re testing me. This isn’t funny anymore damn it, I’m with someone else!” His hands came close to his chest, bracing himself as Cassiel cornered him; he watched horrified as the taller tiefling took his dick out and pressed himself closer to Laszlo, his pre dripping down Laszlo’s midsection.

“You can give in,” the taller man spoke quietly, pressing his engorged head into Laszlo’s shirt, making himself appear bigger so his little friend didn’t slip from his grasp. He lowered his head to the half-elf’s cropped ear, whispering, “be the little whore you used to be.” The younger man froze, his green eyes widening in shock.  _ How did--how did he know, god, do the others know too? Shit, _ Laszlo thought, feeling his chest tighten.

“I won’t tell,” Cassiel cooed in his ear, licking his torn earlobe as he palmed himself into Laszlo’s upper stomach, making a mess on his black shirt. Laszlo let out a shaky breath, feeling helpless. If he runs out, he risks waking the others up, then they’d ask what happened, and he’s such a horrible liar when put on the spot. He can’t risk having the others know.

Dejectedly, the half-elf let out a small noise, closing his eyes as he crouched down in front of his friend. He kept his hands on his own thighs, gripping his kilt, and opened his mouth, presenting himself.

“D-do what you must,” he mumbled, not looking at those black scleras and bright red pupils, ignoring the smile that grew on his friend’s face as he gripped the back of Laszlo’s head and pushed his entire length into that warm mouth. Laszlo grunted, almost choking on the tiefling’s many piercings. He wasn’t used to them, and his friend’s dick, while it wasn’t as thick as his own, it was still rather long.  _ Gods... _ Laszlo thought, finding his rhythm and keeping his tongue under that pierced shaft, hollowing his cheeks out as best he could when he pulled back and forth. 

It was rather difficult to fully give a decent blowjob, since the tiefling was making it impossible with his harsh pace, slamming himself into the boy’s throat again and again. Laszlo almost fell backwards with a particularly rough thrust, grabbing onto Cassiel’s thighs to hold himself upright. The taller man didn’t last long at all; with his teasing the boy all day, it’s not really surprising when he stuttered his hips, gripping Laszlo’s head.

“Look at me,” he demanded, his breath in pants as he thrusted into that pretty mouth. Laszlo refused, furrowing his brows and forcing himself to not go into a rage at his friend assaulting him. Cassiel laughed, pulling out and suddenly cumming onto the half-elf’s face, aiming for his closed mouth. Laszlo kept perfectly still, waiting for the spurts to stop, when the tiefling rubbed his hand over the shorter man’s face, smearing his cum all around and forcefully shoving a finger between those closed lips, making sure Laszlo tasted him fully.

“You can go now,” the tiefling said, his demeanour changing back to his old, cold self. Laszlo stayed in place, lowering his head and being unable to stop shaking. He rubbed his eyes with his forearm, trying to remove the cum that crept into his eyelashes. Gingerly, he stood, but kept his head down, not leaving just yet.

“N-now that you’ve...um...Can you control yourself better when we’re with everyone else, it’s embarrassing…” he mumbled. 

  
He heard no comment from Cassiel, but could feel those hungry eyes watching his every move, and Laszlo let out a breath, quickly making his leave once the silence proved too much for him to bear. He scurried back to his assigned post, sitting by the fire and wiping his face off with his shirt, but the tears couldn’t stop falling. He failed, he fucked up the first ever healthy relationship he was in by sucking off his friend, and the boy was at a loss, his old fear of Cassiel, his terrifying sorcerer friend, returning tenfold as he kept a close eye on the man’s tent for the remainder of the night.  _ What the fuck am I going to tell Erran when we return... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassiel decides to taunt a certain idiot further...

Laszlo didn’t sleep well that night; or rather, he barely slept, maybe at the most an hour or two. He yawned, not even bothering to wear his usual smudged eye makeup today.  _ I’m too damn tired for this, _ he thought, doing his morning stretches after the team all had a quick breakfast. The half-elf tried to block out what occurred the night before, focusing moreseo on keeping himself awake and alert as best he could, given the circumstances.

Cassiel watched his little friend from afar, sitting on a log as he tidied up his belongings. He didn’t give two shits about what the boy had blathered about yesterday; all he cared about was finally being able to do what he wanted, not having to worry about the half-elf’s imposingly big/overprotective firbolg partner following his every move. The purple tiefling rose, making his way towards the basilisks the group were using as mounts for their journey.  _ Today would be fun, _ he thought, flicking his slender tail back and forth.  _ I didn’t realize it would be this easy. _

As the team wrapped their camp up, Laszlo approached the tiefling from behind, keeping his belongings in front of him, those arched eyebrows furrowed.  _ Gods, his fear is so damn good, _ Cassiel thought.  _ To see a ferocious fighter with his shoulders hunched and ears lowered like that...what a treat, _ the tiefling smiled wider as the half-elf made to secure his belongings on their basilisk. Cassiel looked to see if the other members of their team noticed, and he stepped behind his short friend, purposely invading his space and startling the boy. Before he could say anything, Laszlo abruptly turned, his pupils turning to slits as he glared at Cassiel, his sharpening incisors bared.

“Yer up front this time, got it?” Laszlo spat, his little backwater accent showing through his anger. Cassiel raised his hands in mock surrender, still smiling.  _ Cute _ .

“I don’t know the first thing about these creatures, sorry,” he snidely said, watching those green eyes turn brighter and more yellow as he continued, “looks like you’ll have to stay in front--,” Laszlo let out a deep growl, sounding entirely too animalistic, and interrupted the purple tiefling. 

“Beast’ll follow the others since we’re in the back,” the fiery half-elf snapped back, his anger prioritizing his fear. “I’ll tell y’what to do if need be,” he gruffly said, not looking away as Cassiel stared back, challenging him.  _ Fucking not today, you bastard, _ the half-elf growled in his head, trying not to fully rage and turn the situation into a bloodbath; he’d never live with himself. 

Cassiel wasn’t a happy camper, clearly looking forward to teasing his friend more and grinding against that plump ass for the day. But it looked like Laszlo unfortunately found his courage again, and he’s a stubborn fool;  _ there’s no way I can talk him out of this one. _ He sighed, dropping his smile and glaring down at Laszlo, matching his irritation. 

“Fine,” the tiefling said, getting up into the front saddle and grabbing hold of the basilisk’s reins. “Get on, we don’t have all day.” He pointedly looked down at Laszlo, who kept his now fully yellow-green eyes trained on Cassiel’s face.

Laszlo internally sighed, thanking the gods he wouldn’t have to go through that mess again. It took him a hot minute, but he successfully got into the saddle behind Cassiel, making sure he was as far away as possible, holding onto the side straps for anchorage. 

“Go on, flick the reins once and slightly press the sides with yer feet, tell’im to go,” Laszlo muttered, realizing the others had already started moving out. Cassiel looked behind his shoulder at his friend, watching that glare falter for a split-second before it was back tenfold, Laszlo’s teeth bared fully as he let out a warning growl, not enjoying the look on the older man’s face at all.

Throughout most of the day, things were quiet, the group chattering every now and then to pass the time as they kept watch. Laszlo lagged a bit in conversation, but kept himself alert, looking behind and around to make sure no enemies were near. Cassiel stayed pretty quiet as well, waiting for the right moment. The team had stopped for a quick breather, and then they were back on the road, the first two mounts moving more ahead.  _ Now’s my chance, _ Cassiel thought, smirking to himself. He noticed his friend was getting drowsier by the hour, and he wanted to fully take advantage of the moment.

Cassiel decided to make their mount testy, clicking his tongue and kicking the sides to prompt the beast to go faster; the quick jerky motions made Laszlo curse, gripping his side straps tighter.

“The fuck are you doing, just follow the other two, it ain’t a race,” the boy snarled, trying to maintain his hold on the saddle. The poor beast was doing as it was told, bucking in excitement for wanting to canter around. Laszlo lost his grip then, almost falling into the muddy ground below, but at the last minute he grabbed the horn of his saddle.

“Careful back there, you might need to hold onto me. Not sure I can control this thing very well,” Cassiel jabbed, looking back at his struggling friend. Laszlo glared, but his energy was failing him, almost falling off a second time when their mount tried to rear up. 

“You don’t want to end up with the spiders from before, do you? The giant water spiders that could be surrounding us, watching our every move? Could have sworn I saw something big move in the water just next to us…,” the tiefling continued, watching his friend’s eyes grow wide at the mention of one of his main fears.

“Fuck you,” the boy griped, not looking to his friend’s red eyes as he struggled for balance. Cassiel smirked, reaching a hand behind him to stroke one of Laszlo’s tattooed forearms, feeling his soft arm hair as he moved for the boy’s hand. As he laced his long fingers through the half-elf’s, Laszlo gasped, yanking his arm away at the intimate gesture. Cassiel kicked the mount, prompting a canter that left Laszlo scrambling and finally moving close enough to grasp the tiefling’s narrow waist, saving his fall.

“Goddamn it--,” Laszlo groaned, gasping again as Cassiel reached for the boy’s arm a second time, gripping tightly. The tiefling’s thumb danced across the half-elf’s fingers, feeling down to those old scars surrounding his wrist and smiling victoriously. The boy made to move his own hips away, the sitting arrangement too awkward for him to handle.  _ I don’t want to be anywhere near that fucking tail of his, _ Laszlo anxiously thought. Cassiel pulled him forward tighter, his clawed-nails leaving half-moon marks in his friend’s hand, and as if he could read the boy’s mind, the tiefling slowly wrapped his tail around Laszlo’s lower torso, squeezing lightly.

“Would--alright, you win okay, just--,” Laszlo quickly looked in front, making sure the others didn’t see them. The team had a fair amount of distance between all three mounts, thankfully.

“I don’t want--the others might see, please don’t, alright?” Laszlo worriedly said, not enjoying that tail squeezing him tighter, moving lower until it was under his belt. The half-elf unintentionally arched his back as the treatment continued, that damned tail inching closer towards his groin. “Cass’, please man.”  _ Gods, beg more, stupid boy. _

“I didn’t say you could speak,” Cassiel apathetically stated, looking forward, finally slowing their mount to a walk. The tiefling smiled at the following silence, bringing Laszlo’s hand towards his own clothed crotch, his dick already half-hard in excitement from his little friend’s anger. 

“No fucking way, let go-!” Laszlo snarled, his pre-rage slowly returning back as he tried to yank his hand away, flushing as Cassiel’s grip tightened. Suddenly, his hand felt way too hot, almost as if he were being burned. Laszlo gasped, looking at Cassiel’s offending hand as it glowed the bright orange from last night. He froze again, stopping his pushing against Cassiel’s back as his hand continued to be burned. The boy let out a scared noise then, making Cassiel groan, his cock twitching at the helpless little sound.

“O-okay okay, c’mon,” Laszlo anxiously said, losing all of his rage and moving his right hand back to Cassiel’s hip. 

“Say the magic words,” Cassiel jibed, still looking forward victoriously. 

“I don’t--what?” Laszlo rushedly spoke, his hand getting hotter the longer this went on.

“Say ‘I’ll be a good little slut, sir,’” Cassiel smoothly said, his tail squeezing Laszlo’s sides. Laszlo couldn’t help the growl that came out, but he groaned at the pain in his hand.

“I-I’ll be a good--,” he snarled, the pain making his head feel pressured and hot. 

“I’ll be a good little fucking slut, sir,” he ground out through his clenched teeth, his cheeks red in embarrassment. Cassiel finally lifted the fire spell, yanking the boy’s hand closer to his clothed dick.

“Was that so hard? Just imagine,” the tiefling said so sweetly, moving his and the boy’s hand up and down his cock. “We have this whole trip to get better acquainted.” Laszlo shuddered, horrified at what his friend implied. As much as he knew he could kill Cassiel if need be, there’s no way he could. He and his friends fought so hard to bring his friend back to safety, maybe this is his way of reclaiming that sense of security, even if it did terrify Laszlo to no end.  _ Erran, fuck I’m sorry, I failed you again _ , Laszlo scrunched his face, forcing his tears to go away.

Daringly, the half-elf went for Cassiel’s zipper, scoffing when he realized the older man wasn’t wearing any underwear.  _ That sounds about right, _ he commented in his head, moving to grip the base of that cock, giving a few tentative jerks. The tiefling stopped Laszlo’s hand, earning a grunt from the younger as Cassiel brought his friend’s hand to his mouth. 

Cassiel gave those fingers a long, sloppy lick, making Laszlo let out a nervous exhale; he moved that hand back down, guiding Laszlo back to do his job.

“You’re sick,” the boy said, rubbing his hand over Cassiel’s pierced dick to make sure everywhere was coated in the older man’s saliva. He began again, pressing his thumb to the side of his friend’s head, teasing as he pumped his shaft. The piercings seemed to keep getting in the way, and Laszlo grew worried he’d accidentally pull them too hard, so he fumbled every now and then.

“Do you like them?” Cassiel said softly, doing his best to keep his breathing in check. Laszlo looked up to the back of Cass’s head, but refused to answer, looking down and away as he paid closer attention to his friend’s engorged head, playing with the underside of Cassiel’s prince albert piercing. Cassiel moved his hips back to nudge against Laszlo’s groin, pushing his dick more into Laszlo’s hand.

“They feel really good inside, too,” the purple man crooned, causing Laszlo to freeze everything he was doing.  _ N-no way...there’s no fucking way he’d… _ Laszlo growled again, gripping his friend’s dick almost excruciatingly as he raised himself to Cassiel’s left ear.

“In your fucking dreams, momma’s boy,” he seethed, his mouth foaming a bit as he growled threats into that ear, his grip tightening further. Cassiel let out a surprised moan at the harsh treatment, laughing slightly.

“You know, I have other ones,” the tiefling said, “ones that Maescia had done to make me more appealing--,”

“Trust me, it didn’t fucking work, you’re still deplorable,” Laszlo fumed, roughly jerking his friend’s stupid leaking dick at a fast pace.

“Are you sure?” Cassiel asked, taking Laszlo’s right hand and slipping it down past his balls to feel the soft patch of skin on his perineum, where two more piercings seemed to be hidden. The bars were just below the surface, making Laszlo curse in surprise.  _ How many fucking piercings does he have, goddamn, _ he exclaimed in his head, the concept of being pierced down there sounding like a nightmare for the younger boy.

“She said these were her favorites,” Cassiel moaned, loving the rough treatment on his cock. Laszlo faltered, putting two-and-two together at what Cassiel was implying.

“Q-quit it man, just--,” he grunted, wanting desperately to yank his hands away, but the boy was too scared to move at this point.

“They would pull at them, you know. As if they were going to pull them from my flesh,” Cassiel breathily moaned, moving his hips in circles, that tail of his tightening around Laszlo. The younger man groaned, loosening his grip and lowering himself back down, his ears pointed down. As much as his friend was blackmailing him and being an absolute asshole, Laszlo couldn’t bring himself to actually hurt the man in front of him. He was his friend, after all.

“Make it hurt, Laszlo,” Cassiel said, panting slightly, “let me feel your rage.”

“N-no, I can’t,” the half-elf pleaded, his voice quiet and pained as he jerked his friend off as quickly as possible. “Don’t make me do that, please don’t,” he put his forehead on Cassiel’s back, the exhaustion coming back to him. He moved his right hand off of Cassiel’s perineum, placing it back on the man’s narrow hip. Cassiel let out a giggle, stroking his dick in time with Laszlo’s hand until his hips began to jerk erratically.

“Good boy, good boy,” Cassiel breathed out, his voice low in this throat. Laszlo bared his teeth at the pet name; that’s what his partner Erran liked to call him when they were alone.  _ I hate him,  _ Laszlo heartbrokenly said to himself.  _ I fucking hate him for doing this to me. _

Cassiel’s tail suddenly loosened, and the older man quickly reached behind him and gripped the back of Laszlo’s head, the forceful move surprising the boy. Cassiel scooted to the side and all but shoved his pulsating cock down Laszlo’s throat, the sudden movement earning the older man a few sharp knicks of Laszlo’s bared teeth as he came down that throat. 

“Mmn--!” Laszlo exclaimed, putting his right hand on Cassiel’s back to push himself away from the onslaught, but Cass had a firm hold on the back of his head, preventing any escape. He came thick ropes down that boy’s throat, threatening him if he lost one drop of his cum. Laszlo moaned pitifully, doing his best to suck up and swallow as much of his friend’s thick cum as quietly as he could. He prayed that the ones in front of them didn’t notice anything. 

Panting, Cassiel loosened his grip on the boy’s head, letting him rise once his cock was fully softened. Laszlo didn’t waste a single drop, much to Cassiel’s dismay, and rose up, audibly swallowing the remaining cum and wiping his left hand over his mouth. Laszlo settled back to his seat, both hands trembling on Cassiel’s hips; not helping his exhaustion, the boy put his head back on Cass’s back, trying to stop himself from shaking so much. 

Cassiel laughed, pressing forward with the mount and feeling the boy behind him tremble so deliciously. His tail still wrapped around his friend, the tip going underneath Laszlo’s kilt and crept back towards his ass. Laszlo shuddered at the feeling, pressing himself closer in nervousness.

“You got what you wanted, leave me alone,” he mumbled, not even bothering to sound angry.

“Oh I haven’t gotten everything I want, but I guess I’ll just have to try harder,” Cassiel said, his tail rubbing against Laszlo’s asshole softly. The younger let out a defeated whine, pleading with the man to stop touching him as they journeyed on, not daring to move his hands away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laszlo's exhausted and Cassiel waits to make another fun, totally-not-friendship-ruiner decision
> 
> heavy non/con

Cassiel had left Laszlo alone for a few days after having the boy jerk him off in the saddle.  _ Gods, it was fun watching that idiot deteriorate, _ the tiefling thought. The pair hadn’t spoken to each other since that day, and Laszlo was more ansty than ever, always on alert. He was barely sleeping, exhaustion heavily limiting his fighting abilities and health.  _ He won’t last long now, _ the older man smirked to himself, listening to Laszlo argue with the other teammates about insisting he keep watch again for the night. The others bickered, clearly seeing that their idiot barbarian needed to sleep and recover, and refused, Grudaan, the older half-orc paladin, pointing to the boy’s tent and snarling at him to sleep.  _ What a fucking little brat, _ Cassiel thought.

The half-elf cursed, his brows furrowed, and stomped away into his tent, the sound of his battleaxe clattering to the ground ringing throughout the camp. Laszlo was pissed, his nerves completely shot after being ignored by his friend for the past few days. Cassiel’s threats repeated in the boy’s head as he threw his axe to the ground near his bedroll, growling obscenities. After a few hours of trying to relax, Laszlo shuffled himself into a corner, keeping watch. _ I won’t let him, I can’t. Not that, _ he worriedly thought. _ Erran would never forgive me, I can’t do that to him, not after dragging him halfway across the world. Not after everything. Shit… _ he shook his head, rubbing his eyes. He reached around into the bag he was leaning against, grabbing hold of a big grey shirt, and brought it to his chest. 

Laszlo had sheepishly asked for one of Erran’s shirts before he and his friends left, and the big man obliged, shit-eating grin in tow at his boy’s perverted request. Laszlo pressed the shirt to his face and inhaled, sighing at the lingering scent, Erran’s cologne calming his nerves a bit. He bunched it around his hands, cradling it as he continued watching the entrance, but the boy was so tired. Eventually, without realizing, he had slumped over, the bag behind him becoming a makeshift pillow as he finally fell into a deep sleep, Erran’s shirt right next to his face.

Cassiel waited until everyone else in camp was dead asleep to sneak into Laszlo’s tent. He was silent, creeping into the entrance, expecting the boy to tackle him, but the half-elf was knocked out cold, curled around a ridiculously big shirt. Cassiel growled internally. _ Stupid boy with his dumb little crush. _ Laszlo was peacefully slumbering, his face lax; he always had a pretty, youthful face, but when he slept, it was so much more pronounced. 

Cassiel licked his lips, his teeth bared in a wide smile at the treat before him.  _ Perfect _ . Digging into his bag, the tiefling quickly took out some rope, padding over to Laszlo’s form and swiftly tied up the younger man’s legs. Laszlo took no notice, moaning ever so quietly against the big shirt in his hands as he slept. Cassiel’s cock twitched at the little sound;  _ for a terrifying barbarian who licks the blood off of his axe to make such tiny sweet noises... _ Cassiel chuckled lightly, and once he secured a knot in the rope, he pulled it taut harshly, aiming to surprise his friend.

Laszlo startled, tightening his hold on his boyfriend’s shirt as he looked into the darkness, only to find those familiar, glowing red eyes staring back at him. He made to scooch himself up, but exclaimed at the tight rope around his legs, preventing escape.

“Did you think we were finished?” Cassiel asked, smiling even wider at the shock on his friend’s face. He watched as Laszlo quickly moved to grab his battleaxe laying beside him, but Cassiel was faster; muttering an incantation, Laszlo shouted when his weapon became out of reach, the tiefling using Mage Hand to send the axe halfway across the room. The younger man let out a shaky breath, freaked out at the use of magic, and gripped the ground instead, flipping himself on his stomach. He began crawling towards his axe, using his upper body strength as best he could.

Cassiel languidly followed his friend, finally lowering and putting his entire weight on the boy, hoping to hold him in place. Noticing Laszlo’s breath hitch at the weight, Cassiel leaned down, blowing into the boy’s sensitive ear.

“Ah ah, not so fast. We don’t want the others to know what a whore you are, do we?” He whispered, kissing the spot behind Laszlo’s left ear and smelling the boy’s hair, his soft tufts tickling the tiefling’s nose. 

“I can squat three of you, beanpole, get the fuck  _ off  _ me,” the younger man threatened, “whatever sick game you think this is, you’ll need to try harder than some stupid rope,” he barked, aiming to buck the older man off of him. Cassiel laughed, placing his hands under to the boy’s chest.

“Perhaps this will make you behave,” Cassiel threatened, and suddenly electricity flowed through the man’s veins into Laszlo. The boy shouted in pain, the sparks jolting his nerves and tearing through his body, and he slumped over, twitching in the aftermath of the attack. His health was already at half-empty, and if he got electrocuted again, he’d be out cold.  _ Shit _ , he thought, cursing at his weak body.  _ Shit, shit… _

Panting, Laszlo tried to get his hands to the ground, but the shocks still reverberated throughout his body, and he let out a frustrated cry, putting his forehead to the ground in defeat.

“Did you like that?” Cassiel asked, chuckling and putting a hand through Laszlo’s soft hair, mockingly petting him. He crept down, closer to the boy’s ear again.

“Imagine what that would feel like when I’m inside you,” the older man said, suckling the boy’s torn earlobe. Laszlo sharply turned his head around, staring widely in fear.

“N-no, Cass’, anything but that, okay? I’ll do anything but not--not that,” he stuttered, groaning at the way Cassiel nibbled his ear. 

“You won’t do what?” Cassiel reached back and flipped Laszlo’s crumpled kilt up, his clawed hands scratching the half-elf’s ass as he pulled black briefs down. Laszlo let out a surprised sound, squirming, and Cassiel roughly smacked, leaving a bright red handprint on the boy’s tattooed cheek.

“Hush,” he snapped, kneading those cheeks and admiring the boy’s new ink. The tattoos were big, beautiful flowers and dark abstract shapes, but Cassiel searched closely, then  _ ah’ed _ , finding his friend’s secret buried under the flowers on his left asscheek: an old, branded symbol of Regno, the exact symbol that the country’s queen wore. A mark of ownership.

Cassiel had learned in the library that the location of Regno brands symbolized your mark in the kingdom. Chests, shoulders, and upper back meant mostly Queensguard; while neck, lower stomach, feet, and ass were for the prostitutes and servants. The older man smiled.  _ Kudos to the tattoo artist the boy had found, they did an excellent job hiding it. _

“So pretty,” he said, tracing the symbol with a claw, watching the boy shake underneath him. With a sudden crack, the boy decked Cassiel right in the face, twisting violently to the left and putting enough force into his right hand to knock the older man’s head around. Laszlo, tears in his eyes, growled as intimidatingly as he could, and tried to crawl away again. 

“Like I said you snivelling bastard, you’ll have to try harder,” he snarled.  _ Damn it, I’m already at my limit, but fuck this. I won’t just sit and take it like he wants me to, I refuse, _ the boy stubbornly thought, fighting for his remaining dignity. The older man’s ears rang at the force from the punch, licking his lip at the beading blood on his bottom lip.  _ Fine, sweetness it is, then, _ he thought, glaring down into those scared green eyes.

“I know what you want,” he began, moving back atop the boy, but stopping near his bound legs, gripping onto a calf muscle. The tiefling’s tail trailed down as well, all three appendages caressing that taut muscle. Laszlo continued to spit and growl out curses, grappling at the ground.

“I can give it to you if you play nice,” Cassiel said, clicking his claws down on the boy’s leg, moving closer towards his ass.

“Quit fucking--get off!” Laszlo snarled, teeth bared as his friend’s claws raked up and down his legs, surely leaving red scratches.

“You don’t know anything, shut up,” he spat harshly, trying to keep his anger at bay. He had forgotten where they were, their friends’ tents not too far from them, and he groaned.

“I know you crave violence, Laszlo,” Cassiel said, watching as the boy startled at his friend using his name for the first time that night. “I can give you the release you seek. Let you revel in not being in control. I can hurt you like you want, or I can let you hurt me,” he said so smoothly, his velvety voice almost serene to the younger man. While his voice always entranced the half-elf, those words shook the boy to his core.  _ What the fuck, what--violence?  _

“That’s not--what are you talking about?” Laszlo bluntly asked, turning his head more to catch his friend’s intimidating stare. “You want me to--to hurt  _ you _ ? Why would you want me--I’m your friend, goddamnit,” he ground out, struggling in Cassiel’s grasp. 

“You like it when I hurt you,” Cassiel said, tightening his hold. “Did you think I didn’t feel you rubbing that thick cock against me when I made you jerk me off? Silly boy,” the older man scoffed, reaching to grab his own dick as he spoke, catching Laszlo’s eyes widening in fear at the intimidating appendage. Cassiel let his hardened dick flop onto the boy’s ass, causing him to flinch, and began rubbing his pierced length between those plush cheeks.

Laszlo’s breath hitched, but he was out of ideas. While he craved an escape plan, there were none that ended peacefully. The boy sobbed quietly, going back to an old nervous tick and curling his hands to his chest as Cassiel’s piercings teased his ass. He hated the words his friend spoke, not wanting to believe they were true. The boy had lived through so much, fought so hard for his freedom and dignity, but no matter how far he went, he’d always land back in this same situation. It happened at Regno, it happened with the longtooth-shifters, and it’s happening now, with one of the friends he respected so much.  _ Had respected, _ he bitterly thought, pressing his forehead to the ground.

“Oho, look at you, finally giving in like the good little boy you are,” Cassiel commented, opening his mouth to let a long drip of saliva trickle down to his cock. As he did this, the man rubbed Laszlo’s plump ass in circles, kneading and exposing the boy’s tight, pink hole between every rotation. _ Such a pretty little color, _ he thought, smiling widely in anticipation. 

Laszlo shuddered, too scared to move away.  _ Gods, this was happening, what happened to my fucking courage _ , the half-elf cursed to himself.  _ Erran, gods, I’m sorry. He’s too powerful, and I’m...I’m scared. Please forgive me one day.  _ The boy made a small noise and stiffened at the excess saliva that dripped from Cassiel’s wettened cock, the splatters nearing his winking asshole. The older man stopped his left hand rubbing his cock, using the other to continuously knead that sweet ass. Bringing his left hand up, Cassiel sucked, getting his fingers nice and wet before reaching down and lining two near the boy’s twitching entrance.

“Make sure you keep that pretty mouth shut,” he warned, waiting for the idiot boy to spout some usual smack. Hearing only ragged breaths, Cassiel huffed, shoving those clawed fingers as hard as he could, meeting resistance to the unprepped hole. Laszlo cried sharply, letting out a loud pained groan, but caught himself, smacking a hand to his mouth.

“...yes sir, sorry,” he strained out, not wanting to upset his friend further with his loud antics. Cassiel made note of Laszlo calling him sir, but stayed silent, making a point to show his power over the boy, moving his fingers without finesse. This was about the older man’s pleasure now, regardless of how much he was hurting his friend.  _ My turn _ , he growled.

Laszlo closed his eyes as those fingers stretched him crudely, but made no noise other than the occasional pained grunt. His unbound legs limited how much he could stretch and angle himself to accommodate his friend.  _ Also would be nice to not be tied up in general,  _ the boy thought. _ Maybe… _

“It--it would be better for you if my legs weren’t tied,” he mumbled, hoping his pitiful tone would do anything to help the situation he was in. Cassiel’s only answer was to remove his clawed fingers, noticing the small dribble of blood on the boy’s hole from his sharp nails, and smiled at it. With that, he lined his pierced head against that twitching hole, the bit of blood smearing onto his head; he teased the opening with the prince albert piercing, the metal tip easily sliding into that warmth. Laszlo recoiled, dropping his head further and readying himself as best he could, tears openly falling.

“Looks like you’ll get to play with these anyway,” Cassiel leaned down, pressing his front into the boy’s back as he whispered in his ear. The boy let out a pained but low cry as his friend entered him fully, thankful that the older man was going at a somewhat slower place at first. Cassiel noticed his friend trying to control his breathing, and then rammed his cock in once more, making sure the boy felt every piercing. The warm, pulsing heat cocooning the tiefling’s cock made him groan softly, feeling Laszlo’s breath hitch as he cried. Once Cassiel’s hips pressed fully against Laszlo’s ass, he moved in circles, searching. The boy suddenly let out a yelp, and tried to squirm away.  _ Found you _ , Cassiel thought, smiling widely. 

“There it is,” the tiefling let out a throaty chuckle, pressing both hands into the boy’s lower back to hold him in place as he rotated his hips, hitting the boy’s prostate with every move.

“To see you like this, it’s--,” Cassiel moaned, digging his claws into Laszlo’s back under his shirt.  _ It’s so good. _

“Just give into me, boy,” the man said, aiming his thrusts consistently. Laszlo openly cried, his friend’s albert piercing doing wonders to his own prostate. The half-elf’s cock had thickened, twitching pre into the ground.  _ Shit _ , the boy thought, keeping his hand over his mouth as he shook at Cassiel’s words. The tiefling picked up the pace, making sure Laszlo felt the bars on his cock going in and out of his rim, along with his ring punishing the boy’s sweet little spot again and again. 

“N-no,” Laszlo moaned, panting as his toes curled at the pressure of his friend’s thrusts. The boy’s cock leaked as it was pressed into the ground over and over, and Laszlo arched his back, trying to alleviate the movements. He could easily grasp his own cock, but he didn’t want to take pleasure in this.  _ I’m being used, this is my job, in the end it’s always been my job, _ he thought, closing his eyes at the pain-pleasure.  _ You only get rewarded if you do your job well. _

“Come on. You can touch yourself,” Cassiel spoke up, feeling Laszlo arch his back.

“I know you just want to feel good,” he teased, rubbing his hands up and down the boy’s taut back as he lowered himself closer, licking a long stripe on his friend’s thick neck. Laszlo growled, biting his lip as he kept his hands over his mouth. Cassiel dragged his sharp incisors over the back of the boy’s neck, making the younger man flinch.

“Grab your dick,” Cassiel spat, his teeth starting to sink into the boy’s flesh.  _ Do as you’re fucking told. _ Laszlo gave another yelp at the pain, sobbing in defeat as he moved his left hand below him. Slowly, he gingerly grabbed his own cock. Cassiel grunted, annoyed with the stubborn fool he was fucking.

“Seems you only understand threats. Start pumping. I want to see you cum on my dick,” he demanded, pushing himself up a bit to thrust harder into the boy.“I want you to know that  _ I  _ made you cum.” 

“ _ Fuck you, bastard _ ,” Laszlo couldn’t help but growl out, strained. He didn’t move his hand, only arched himself up more to give himself some space down below.

“I can release my electricity again, now that I’m inside you. How would you like to feel all that lightning messing up your pretty little pussy?” Cassiel threatened, his hands crackling small bolts and bringing them closer to the boy’s face, one elbow pushed down into his back.

“Wait, shit fuck,  _ no-- _ ,” Laszlo stammered, unintentionally clenching on Cassiel’s cock as those hands sparked closer to his face. He turned his head away, squeezing his eyes shut in fear; Cassiel heard the boy grunt softly and looked to see Laszlo pumping himself slowly, hiccuping every now and then to catch his quaking breath.

Cassiel started moving his hips at a brutal pace, being spurred by the boy’s pathetic noises. He moved his hands back under Laszlo’s shirt, reaching for the younger man’s hardened nipples, teasing circles into skin with his long nails.

“Gods, please,” Laszlo cried, shuddering at those long claws near his nipples.

“They--they’re sensitive, please don’t,” he began to plead, trying to move his arms closer to protect his chest.

“I’ll be good, please--ah!” Laszlo let out a loud groan as Cassiel rubbed a long nail around each of the boy’s areolas, prodding the hardened buds at the center with a sharp prick. Cassiel grinned against Laszlo’s neck, thoroughly enjoying hearing his bottom beg. The half-elf’s knees scraped as he squirmed in Cassiel’s grasp.

“Stop, please,” Laszlo begged, bringing his right hand to one of Cassiel’s, pulling lightly. The tiefling tutted, swatting the boy’s hand away, pinching those tender nipples as he pressed harder.

“I’m the one doing the touching, boy. You just keep moving that hand along that big dick of yours,” Cassiel demanded, giving the boy an extra hard pinch and feeling him clench tighter. Laszlo tried to push his chest into the ground, hoping to remove those intruding hands to the best of his ability. He kept getting jolted back and forth with his friend’s thrusts, and he openly panted, still going at a slow pace with pumping his cock.

“Maybe I should mark up your neck so everyone can see who you were under  _ this  _ time,” Cassiel growled in the boy’s lowered ear, smiling at his friend’s pained expression.

“Would you like that? All your friends knowing that you submitted to me the moment you were away from your precious  _ beloved _ ?” Laszlo weeped at the mention of his partner, his cries fueling Cassiel’s hunger as he shoved harder into the boy. 

“N-no, sir,” he said, sniffling, his voice small in the ground. Cassiel nibbled at Laszlo’s neck, noticing an old love mark near the juncture of the boy’s neck and shoulder; he growled, scratching long bloody lines into the boy’s chest in anger. Laszlo winced at the pain, quickening his movements below to jerk himself at a faster pace, hunching over to try and cover his neck. The older man’s breaths started to turn labored, his thrusts almost erratic.

“Hah...I’m close, boy. Are you ready?” He moaned into his friend’s ear.

Flinching, the boy nodded, pumping his dick to the pace that Cassiel set. Suddenly crying out, Laszlo came hard into the ground, his hips stuttering, asshole clenching painfully tight around Cassiel’s pierced cock. Cassiel buried himself as much as he could into that twitching asshole, muttering, “make sure you swallow it up,” as he released deep into the boy, several hot spurts of cum pooling inside. Catching his breath, he laid his full weight on the boy, not caring if he was smothering him. 

Laszlo was in a daze, laying flat on the ground as he felt Cassiel’s hot cum fill him up, and he couldn’t help but moan at the feeling. It was nothing compared to Erran cumming in him, but his friend’s piercing was pressed perfectly against the boy’s prostate, and it was making Laszlo’s cock spring right back to life.  _ Curse my fucking young age, _ he groaned to himself. He moved his hips then, making sure to clench and milk his friend’s cock dry, moving in little circles. Laszlo heard Cassiel’s grunts of approval at the movement, relishing in the boy’s actions.

“I like this side of you. Such a good obedient slut,” he moaned, grabbing Laszlo’s ass to emphasize his point.

“Y-yes, sir, don’t move yet, please,” Laszlo whimpered, fluidly working his lower body up to rise in a bent-over stance, his back arching under Cassiel’s weight. He almost looked like a cat stretching, his arms spread out as his ass hung in the air, the older man precariously on top of the boy. Laszlo began to press himself backward, wanting more of that piercing, moving his hips in tantalizing circles. Cassiel understood what the boy needed, and ground his hips at just the right angle for the ring in his dick to push harder into Laszlo’s prostate.

“I knew you’d like them, everyone always does,” Cassiel said cockily, watching the boy come undone by his hands. Laszlo let out a guttural moan, his drooling mouth going into an o-shape as he bounced backwards onto that cock, but his bound legs limited how deep he could go. Getting too frustrated seeking his release, Laszlo turned his head a bit, not looking at the older man but getting his attention.

“C-could you…um--”

“Could I what? You have to tell me what you want,” Cassiel teased cruelly, slowly inching his cock out of the boy’s body. 

“N-no no--please,” Laszlo pushed back with his hands, hurting his asshole as he impaled himself on that dick once more, a piercing snagging his rim as it sunk back into the boy’s hot heat.

“Please hump me,” the half-elf begged, embarrassed at his choice of words. Cassiel felt himself become almost giddy with excitement at the boy’s response, fully re-sheathing his cock, wanting to give the half-elf the sweet release he craved once more, knowing he did it, no one else.

“ _ Gods-- _ ,” Laszlo couldn’t hold back his moans, kneading the dirt between his fingers like he was a cat making muffins on a blanket, the pressure sending sparks throughout his body.

“Are you going to be good for me? Let me stick my cock into you whenever I feel like it?” That’s when Laszlo finally looked to his friend’s face, for the first time since he entered him, his face red with tears and shame at Cassiel’s words. The tiefling looked down on Laszlo’s face, covered in snot and tears, and smiled as far as his mouth would allow. Such a cruel mockery of friendship.

“If--if it pleases you, sir,” Laszlo quietly mumbled, moving his hips in circles as that metal ring teased his prostate.

“You’ll have to hurry kitten, my dick won’t stay hard forever,” Cassiel smoothly said, making his point by humping into the boy. True to his word, the tiefling’s cock was becoming flaccid, the metal ring creeping away from where Laszlo wanted it buried. Laszlo cursed at the loss, trying to wiggle his hips back and sink that cock back inside.

“Looks like you’ll have to try again another time,” the tiefling snidely spoke, removing his cock, watching Laszlo’s hole spasm, winking lewdly. He was bleeding, but not a lot, just enough to make Cassiel’s mouth water at the scene. Cassiel rose, searching the ground around them until he found Erran’s shirt. Grinning, he reached for it. Laszlo scrambled at feeling so empty, but turned in time to see Cassiel holding his boyfriend’s shirt, and panicked.

“No no wait, please fuck me, anything, I’ll do anything, sir,” the boy faced Cassiel and bowed his head, not wanting the man to ruin Erran’s shirt.

“J-just one more…,” the words haunted him, reminding himself of how he sounded with the old Regno guards when he was their plaything.

“One more time,” he begged, hands in front, forehead pressed down. He could feel Cassiel’s cold stare on him, could always sense it.

Cassiel threw the shirt to Laszlo’s head, deciding not to clean his dick off with it at the last minute, and walked past the kneeling boy, tucking his spent cock back in his pants.

“No,” he growled out, spitting near the boy’s side as he left the tent, leaving Laszlo alone once again. Laszlo waited until he heard Cassiel’s footsteps retreat further, and slowly relaxed his stance, lifting his head. He looked to the tent entrance, his tired eyes glared yellow-green in satisfaction at his one and only win for the night. He figured there’s no way Cassiel would want to give the boy anything more; by begging, he’d annoy his friend enough to leave.

As he caught his breath, Laszlo turned to look at the ropes binding his sore legs, and he all but ripped them to shreds. He cut deep into his legs and thighs with the force of his actions, but he ignored the pain, kicking the tattered ropes as far away from him as they could go. Laszlo winced at his leaking cock, cursing as he quickly spread his legs out wantonly. He grasped his cock, jerking himself off while jamming two fingers in his ass and wiggling them, whimpering as he quickly came a second time. He was able to push some of his friend’s cum out this way, but not all, and he groaned in relief at the gush from his hole that followed his release. 

The boy limped around to his pack, grabbing a healing potion and towel to wipe himself off. While it only cured some of the cuts and bruises, the boy still teetered on the brink of passing out, and he cried softly at the throbbing in his lower region. 

He was seeing spots in the corners of his vision, and moved back to his bedroll in the corner, clutching Erran’s shirt as he went. Laszlo curled up, wincing at the pain throughout his body, tears never ending as he finally fell into a deep slumber, Erran’s shirt pressed tightly to his chest once again. He knew he wouldn’t be disturbed for the remainder of that night. Cassiel got what he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laszlo gets fucking fed up and like oh how them turntables.....................

The next few days, Laszlo and Cassiel flat out avoided each other, Laszlo asking to pair up with Grudaan the morning after their incident so he wouldn’t have to be close to the tiefling. His body still had scratch marks and bruises from that night, and the half-elf made sure not to show off too much skin, like he usually did. 

On about the fourth day of tense silence, the team had gathered around for camp, assigning roles for each other on what they needed to do to turn in for the evening. Laszlo offered to grab kindling, but Cassiel spoke up, telling the group matter-of-factly that he’d be back-up for the boy. Cassiel tried to lock eyes with Laszlo to see any reaction, but he had turned, already heading towards the dense woods. 

Cassiel had left the boy to his own wishes, knowing he’d be in a delicate state after their coupling.  _ Better for the others to not sniff around, _ he thought. He watched from afar at how Laszlo acted, waiting yet again for the perfect opportunity. The little half-elf had made sure to actually button his shirt up for once, puffing out a little red scarf to cover more of that thick neck.  _ Oops _ , the tiefling thought, grinning to himself.

For such an obnoxious, hot-headed barbarian, the boy really was way too nervous. He was acting similarly to when he had first met the group around a year ago: no eye contact, head bowed, those ears lowered and flinching if someone acknowledged him.  _ Fucking delicious, no wonder Erran likes him. Who wouldn’t want to ravish that little body when he acts so scared? _

The older man was getting half-hard just thinking about those old days, suddenly wishing his friend still had his long auburn hair.  _ It’d be so fun to grab _ , he thought hungrily. Once Laszlo had piped up about grabbing kindling, Cassiel couldn’t stop himself as he confidently spoke, and the two walked into the dark woods, Laszlo walking in front with the tiefling behind. Cassiel made no move to walk closer; he was having too much fun staring at the half-elf’s thick ass jiggling under that stupid kilt, so he took his time.

They walked for a good while, finally deep enough in the woods where the plants were dry and not smothered in damp mud. Laszlo acted like Cassiel wasn’t even there, poking around until he found dried sticks and chunks of old wood, bending over to grab them. Cassiel had no intention of actually helping, making note of landmarks so he’d remember which way they came, but stopped once the younger boy started weaving around. As the boy bent over, Cassiel’s cock twitched, and he licked his lips.

“Does Erran know he’s fucking the Queen’s property?” Cassiel asked, watching the half-elf freeze. Laszlo knew Cassiel would be ready to pull some shit again. _ I’ve been avoiding him for days now, he’s probably fucking pissed, just play it cool, _ he nervously thought, continuing to pick up sticks.  _ Don’t listen to him _ . After hearing no comeback, Cassiel kept going, his velvety deep voice turning cruel.

“Oh, so he doesn’t know? I guess he just assumes you were a little street whore. Maybe he saw those marks on your back and figured you had been beaten for your insolent mouth?” Still no response from the boy, he pressed.

“He’s stupid enough to fuck you, so he can’t be that bright--,”

“Guess that makes the two of you, huh,” Laszlo commented, forcing himself to sound apathetic as he walked deeper into the woods.

“Oh, but the difference,” Cassiel replied, following the boy, “is that he actually loves you. You’re just another hole to me,” he spat, seeing Laszlo’s back flinch at his words.

“Maybe he’s just a used-up old man who can’t find any pussy without daddy issues,” Cassiel pushed, walking closer towards the half-elf. 

“I wonder...do you call him Daddy? Do you have him spank you until you cry for his cock? And he whispers into your ugly ears how much of a good little boy you are?”  _ Don’t fucking listen to him, just do your part for the group and get out of here,  _ Laszlo angrily thought, cracking his knuckles in frustration at the crude words.

“I heard those noises you made with him in the room at the tavern, sounding like a whiny bitch in heat. Were you faking? Putting on a little show for the big man because he says he likes you for  _ you _ ? Better show him how grateful you are, huh?”

Cassiel went for easy jabs against the boy’s lover, wanting to see how far he could go until that idiot snapped.  _ This is fun. _

“Gods, he’s just so sloppy. Is that how you like it, what turns you on? Having a useless, fat old bastard humping like a lazy dog into your wet little pussy? You should be grateful I even let you touch me--,” 

“It was more like you were the one who kept touching  _ me _ , who wouldn’t leave  _ me  _ alone,” Laszlo ground out between his teeth, stopping when he reached a clearing, a large muddy cliff blocking the way forward. 

“Even when I was with him,  _ literally  _ with him _ , _ you had to barge in and make sure we knew you were there,” Laszlo dropped the sticks he was carrying, turning to face Cassiel, arms at the sides.

“Why are you so obsessed with me?” He stared into those cold red eyes, clenching his jaw at the tielfing’s smile widening.

“I like seeing you squirm, boy. Seeing that you can’t escape your demons, no matter how much you try to cover them with your silly tattoos. I like seeing you in despair,” Cassiel flicked his tail in excitement at the boy’s eyebrows furrowing in discomfort.

“Is that how it was with her?” Cassiel’s eyes widened in surprise at the question, his smile fading into a grimace as he glared daggers into the shorter man.

“You don’t get to talk about her.”

“So you--you think this is just how shit’s supposed to be?” Laszlo knew he struck a nerve, but pressed on, jolting at the man’s foul look.

“That seeing someone who’s had similar, fucked up shit happen to him, seeing that person be accepted by a kind man who isn’t just there for the sex? Who actually  _ respects  _ him, never wanting anything in return?” Laszlo bravened, stepping closer.

“Is it jealousy?” 

“I will never be jealous of you and your pathetic, piece of shit firbolg,” Cassiel seethed, baring his teeth but looking down, not noticing Laszlo’s slow approach. 

“Are you sure?” Laszlo’s mind screamed to run away, he was pushing too far, but gods, it wasn’t fair. The whole situation wasn’t fair.

“Why would I be?” Cassiel scoffed, shaking his head, “love isn’t real. All people do...they stomp on you in this world. They fuck you when they want something, and once they’re done, that’s it,” he spat out, mind growing fuzzy in overwhelmed anger. _ How dare he fucking talk to me like this, I thought I had him in line. He has no right to talk to me about...  _ Cassiel thought, enraged with the younger man.

“So you decide that you want to be the world for a change?” Laszlo heatedly asked, arms length away from the tiefling. He felt his arm hair rising, the beast inside trying to force its way out of Laszlo’s being as he continued.

“Take it out on the pretty young idiot because he used to be a whore? ‘Because I’m taller and smarter and older, good with my words, it’ll be a piece of cake?’” Laszlo growled out, frustration taking over.

“I’ve been stepped on plenty; about time I’ve had my due,” Cassiel muttered, voice lowered. The older man’s magical energy was unstable at this point: sparks flying everywhere in random waves, but Laszlo didn’t falter.  _ He’s not stopping, _ Cassiel realized, _ he’s not scared right now. Shit, I haven’t lost control like this in a long time, pull it together, damn it, _ he growled to himself.

“You don’t get to  _ rape  _ me,” Laszlo spat, pointing a finger at Cassiel. “You don’t just decide to try to ruin me and my relationship with my man, the only man who’s truly given a  _ shit  _ about me, because it’s fun for you,” he began to drool, his incisors lengthening and bared.  _ Shit, I’m losing it, _ Laszlo thought, feeling his rage go into effect. He stared into Cassiel’s eyes, his own glowing yellow-green.

“I do it because I want to, you stupid boy, not because it’s fun. I do it to hurt you,” Cassiel solemnly stated, finally looking down at Laszlo’s rage-induced state, hands gleaming with magic, warning the younger man.

“I’m at full strength now,  _ boy _ ,” Laszlo mockingly spat the word back, drool slinging onto Cassiel’s shoe as his hackles raised.

“Try and use your fucking magic tricks on me this time.”

“You want to be on your knees so bad? It’ll be my pleasure,” Cassiel barked, quickly muttering an incantation and bringing his hands together to form dynamic patterns, but abruptly halted. Laszlo went for the side of the man’s neck with his teeth, avoiding the jugular. Incisors bore into Cassiel’s neck, latching on and grinding, and the older man gave a startled shout at the animalistic violence; Laszlo snatched Cassiel’s wrists and pulled, using his left leg to trip the man into falling. 

The pair landed with an  _ oof _ \--Cassiel’s back pressed to the ground as Laszlo mauled his neck from above, cutting circulation off to the tiefling’s narrow wrists.

“Don’t touch me, whore--!,” Cassiel tried to yell, his voice quivering slightly as Laszlo shockingly sucked his blood, gulping down a mouthful and snarling like a beast. _ I thought I had better control of him, shit, shit, _ the tiefling anxiously thought, kicking his long legs out to move the younger man off of his torso to no avail. 

Laszlo let out a warning growl, freezing the older man. While Cassiel was older and taller, he was very lean compared to his little friend, who over the year had built up a fair amount of fat and muscle; and he was using it to his advantage, pinning Cassiel down by sitting on his chest, legs spread out to slam his boots down on the tiefling’s biceps. Cassiel groaned at the pain, but still tried to shake the boy off.

“I said  _ get off me, filth _ !” He shouted, but Laszlo grabbed hold of the older man’s right horn with his left and wrenched it to the side, slamming Cassiel’s face into the dirt as he bit a second time, tongue pressing into purple flesh. Laszlo couldn’t stop himself if he wanted to; the beast inside him had overtaken, and with no training on how to better control himself, the monstrous bear-tiger creature from within had exploded out in anger. Laszlo heard Cassiel’s pained cries, but could do nothing. He tasted his friend’s electricity through his veins, revelling the way it still seemed to spark as he drank another messy mouthful.

“You want me to take a finger off? Keep moving, see if I don’t,” Laszlo threatened, voice thick, tightening his hands around Cassiel’s wrists and horn, scratching half-moons into the skin. The older man was stunned, eyes widening at the horrific threat.

“Don’t touch me--!” he screeched, baring teeth and kicking again.

“Or you’ll  _ what _ ?” The half-elf narrowed his eyes, moving his left hand and digging his fingers into Cassiel’s bite wounds, earning another pained shout.

“Call me a whore again? Try and use your stupid little powers on me?  _ Threaten me again _ ?” Laszlo ground out, snarling the last bit as spit and blood flicked onto Cassiel’s pinched face. Cassiel yelped in surprise at the pain.

“I’ll remove your fucking head from your body,” Cassiel snarled out, teeth clenched. He was shaking, not realizing it until after he shouted. Laszlo laughed, a line of bloody drool leaking from a canine as he looked down to his once terrifying friend being mauled into submission. He mentally cursed as his cock gave an interested twitch.

“Damn...I see what you mean now,” he spoke, fingers slightly trembling in excitement.

“Feeling that heartbeat quicken, that little quiver in your lip.... _ gods _ , I get it now,” Laszlo shook as he spoke, his cock thickening more. He grabbed hold of Cassiel’s chin, forcing him to look in his eyes, and waited, a low growl bubbling out of his chest.

The tiefling looked up in genuine horror. He was at a loss, thinking he had enough control over this stupid young boy.  _ This was my one chance to be in complete charge, and I couldn’t even handle a stupid hormonal boy.  _ Tears began forming in his black scleras, breath almost hiccuping.

“Please, Laszlo, I’m-I’m sorry,” he whined low, watching Laszlo’s furrowed eyebrows raise slightly and his deep growl halting.

“I fucked up, okay? I was wrong, I--please,  _ please _ ,” the older man begged, clenching his own hands together; the tiefling’s tail curled nervously between his legs, wrapping around his own thigh.

“Let me go, please,” he pressed, pleading. Laszlo was bewildered at the scene. He’s never heard Cassiel apologize for anything. The half-elf shut his mouth, pausing. His rage was slowly fading away as he watched tears fall from his friend’s eyes.  _ Fuck… _ he cursed to himself.  _ What am I doing? _

“I’m not you,” Laszlo growled, letting go of the older man and after a lingering look, the boy began to rise. Cassiel snidely thought, _ stupid fool, _ and quickly used the half-elf’s sympathy to his advantage.

“No you’re not,” Cassiel suddenly spoke in a deep, loud and guttural voice, casting Hellish Rebuke on the younger man. With his rage dissipated, Laszlo openly exclaimed, falling back on his ass and scooting as far away as he could, arms scrambling from behind. He rose up, pacing backwards as Cassiel stood.

“Unlike you, Laszlo, I’m not soft,” Cassiel declared, hands glowing as he gathered the electricity in his veins.

“And I don’t waste chances.” A lightning bolt formed in his right, eyes widening as they locked onto Laszlo’s form. Without thinking, Laszlo braced himself, hands down, and pinched his eyes shut. _ I messed up, thinking I could threaten him and get away with it. I’m such an idiot, _ he thought, holding breath at hearing the electricity sparking around.

A bright flash exploded to the boy’s right, the energy tousling Laszlo’s hair as he blinked, looking to see the spot right next to him get incinerated.  _ Did he miss?  _ Laszlo gaped at Cassiel, eyebrows furrowed in worry. In his haste, Cassiel’s aim was off, his form still trembling from the prior assault.

“What do you want me to do?” Laszlo boldly asked, reaching back and grabbing his battle axe. Cassiel’s eyes widened at the boy’s actions, pressing his feet down into the ground in case he needed to exit. To his disbelief, Laszlo dropped his axe, followed by the rest of the boy’s weapons, and he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing pecs covered in scratches, a nipple still purpled and bruised.

“Y’want me on my knees?” Laszlo wrenched the red scarf off, throwing it on the pile of weapons, followed by his shirt.

“How about back against a tree this time? Really grind some bark into my shoulders, maybe?” he spat, unbuckling his belt and loosening the kilt.

“What’s it going to take this time? What’s going to  _ sate  _ you?” He yelled, dropping and bending over, spreading his legs.

“What’s it gonna fuckin’ take, just do it!” Laszlo screamed, voice shaking. Cassiel suddenly bolted at Laszlo’s lowered state, zigzagging deeper into the woods, not caring where he was headed. It didn’t matter, nothing mattered.  _ Just get me away from him _ . 

The tiefling’s heart raced as he heard Laszlo screaming, pace quickening at the stomping following him closely. After a long chase, Cassiel finally stopped, falling to his knees and panting, dazed.  _ He’s going to kill me, _ Cassiel thought, hands shaking.  _ He’ll rip my fucking throat out for what I’ve done. _

Laszlo growled in frustration at losing sight of his friend, following the messy tracks of the tiefling’s shoes until he came across the older man kneeling in the ground. He stopped, hands on his knees.

“Just...just do it already,” the half-elf tiredly said, catching his breath, “take what you need and be done with it.” He made to step closer, but Cassiel whipped around, pushing himself back, hands in front.

“No, stay away!” He shouted, inching backwards as Laszlo neared. The boy stopped, surprise written clearly on his youthful face.

“I won’t do it again, I’ll-I’ll leave you alone, promise. I’ll be good,” the tiefling stuttered.  _ Stay the fuck away from me, beast, _ he thought, wishing he hadn’t missed his mark. Laszlo blinked, holding his hands up.

“Cassiel, hey,” he called, freezing his own movements at seeing the older man so panicked.  _ Shit, he’s freaked out. _

“I just wanted to warn you, I’d never kill you, just-just a warning,” he stupidly explained, knowing he sounded ridiculous.  _ Yeah, I bit your throat because you talked bad about my man and oh, I don’t know, you also blackmailed me into having sex with you, _ he shook his head.  _ Why am I fucking fretting over making sure Cass’ is okay after he did this shit to me? Why am I like this? _

“I’m sorry,” the younger man mumbled, at war in his own head over wanting to reassure Cassiel.

“What-what can I do to help?” Laszlo asked, defeated. Cassiel stared, eyebrows furrowed in worry.  _ Such a stupid fucking child _ , he thought, not understanding Laszlo’s actions at all.  _ Is he still scared of me?  _ The older man breathed heavily, looking down Laszlo’s half-naked form and noticed the slight rise in the boy’s kilt.  _ Ah _ .

“I don’t know,” Cassiel quietly said, “you can still get your revenge.” He stared at Laszlo’s confused expression, sighing.  _ So fucking stupid. _

“What do you mean?” The boy asked, not understanding, “you want me to...bite you again?” Cassiel rose in his sitting position slightly, straightening his back, eyes glaring but cheeks blushed.

“Do what you want,” the older man said, “it’s what you deserve.” Laszlo completely blanked, starting to walk towards his friend again. The boy’s hands were still nervously raised. 

“You want me to…,” he cleared his throat awkwardly, hating that his cock was twitching at seeing Cassiel on his knees in front of him. Cassiel glared up at the boy’s stupid expression.

“Want you to what?” He narrowed his eyes, keeping his mouth open and licking his lower lip slowly as he asked, knowing the boy was watching every movement.  _ Whoa now, _ Laszlo anxiously thought, following that long tongue flick over the older man’s pouty lips. 

“My offer still stands, Laszlo, you can hurt me if you want,” the tiefling said, making the boy flinch at hearing his name. Slowly, Cassiel reached up, his hands rubbing Laszlo’s quads under his kilt, long fingers sneaking towards an eager cock. The half-elf made a noise in his throat, hands frozen, as Cassiel’s head moved close enough to peck a kiss on the boy’s clothed erection. 

“N-no,” Laszlo abruptly said, stepping back as his friend mouthed over his cock.

“Bend over,” he couldn’t stop himself, “on your hands and knees.” Cassiel blinked, then swiftly got into the desired position, pressing his clothed chest into the ground and raising his ass up, tail perked and and curled around the older man’s narrow waist. Laszlo gulped, staring down.

“Is this to your liking?” Cassiel asked.

“Spread your legs more,” Laszlo grunted out, kneeling down in front of his friend’s ass, wiping his mouth hungrily.  _ What the hell am I doing, _ the boy angrily thought.  _ This isn’t right, but I can’t, I can’t stop.  _ Cassiel spread those long legs out more, silent. He could sense the boy’s trepidations, but was growing impatient. Laszlo gently grabbed the base of the older man’s tail, rubbing his thumb in circles on a clothed asshole. Laszlo didn’t realize he was panting, and shuddered, trying to calm himself down as he reached towards Cassiel’s belt buckle, tapping.

“Take it off,” the boy said, “let me see you.”

Cassiel’s movements startled the younger man as he swiftly removed his belt and wrenched his pants down as best he could, taking his hands and spreading himself lewdly. Laszlo made a noise, putting his hands over the older man’s.

“Ah, n-no, hands down, please,” he nervously said. _ Gods, it’s been too long since I wasn’t on the receiving end, this is fucking difficult, _ the boy cursed to himself, hating how pathetic he sounded. Cassiel dropped his hands to the ground, not bothering to bring them to his face or chest.  _ Boy better fucking hurry up already, _ he growled, raising his tail higher to prod the boy to get on with it.

Laszlo kneaded Cassiel’s ass, slowly spreading to see the man’s light purple asshole; he noticed those familiar bars again, resting inside the delicate perineum’s skin. Laszlo’s cock twitched in excitement as he rubbed a thumb down those bars, earning a low gasp from Cassiel; Laszlo hungrily watched that little asshole wink, and quickly moved to lick the man’s hole, tongue dipping in. Cassiel moaned, pressing back against the younger man’s tongue inside him, but whined when the boy stopped playing with his piercings.

“Pull them,” he whispered, “please.” Laszlo flinched, raising his head to see Cassiel’s face. The older man blushed, cheeks and neck a deeper purple than before.

“Sometimes she’d cage me and keep me on my knees by tying strings from the piercings to the bars,” Cassiel breathed, hips moving in a slow circle. Laszlo froze at the mention of his friend’s old captor, Maescia, and lowered his ears in nervousness. 

“If I pulled too hard, they’d rip. But she’d make me cum by pulling them,” the tiefling moaned out, rubbing his ass on the boy’s torso. Laszlo kept a hand on the man’s hip, using the other to thumb against those piercings.

“And the pain started to feel...good, right?” The boy mumbled, face red. He remembered those days himself, being handcuffed to the dungeon wall for days on end, forced to release even if the pain was too much. He shuddered, cursing when he felt his cock make a wet spot in his black briefs. 

“Y-yes,” Cassiel said, moaning softly at the thumb playing with those piercings. Growling, Laszlo quickly removed himself, finding his bag and gripping onto a lube bottle he always kept. Cassiel watched impatiently as the boy fumbled with removing his underwear and kilt, whining when he was taking too long.

Laszlo came back and immediately dragged his tongue down those piercings, sucking lightly. Cassiel groaned loudly at the pressure. 

“Oh-oh, fuck,” he moaned, tail twitching in pleasure.  _ Gods, it’s been too long, _ the man thought. Laszlo brought two lubed fingers to the man’s asshole as he suckled the piercings, his middle finger deftly rubbing the man’s hole. As soon as Cassiel felt those digits, he pressed back as hard as he could, surprising the younger man when his fingers entered the man. Laszlo groaned as he fingered Cassiel’s ass, pressing up and in, listening to the tiefling become unhinged. The boy humped the air, drooling another dollop of pre onto the ground at the sounds.

“Does it feel good, sir?” Laszlo quietly asked. Cassiel growled, turning his head to glare.

“Harder, damn it, rougher,” he snarled, teeth bared, “please, do what you want, Laszlo, fuck me, already,” Cassiel growled out, fed up with the slow movements. 

Laszlo stuttered, flushing at the harsh demands, and fumbled with lubing his cock, stressed at his friend’s angry tone. Grunting softly, the boy lined himself up to Cassiel’s wet asshole, pressing forward slightly to let the man get used to his thick head. The tiefling gasped, pressing back quickly.  _ Hurry, hurry,  _ he panted in his head. _ Let me feel something, anything.  _

“Go as hard as you can, stupid boy,” he ground out, and Laszlo moaned, sinking slowly into his friend’s warm heat. The boy let out a groan, closing his eyes at the wet heat surrounding his needy cock. Grabbing Cassiel’s hips, Laszlo inched into the older man until his hips were flush against that purple ass. Digging his fingers in, the boy rotated his hips in circles, but Cassiel was desperate, growling in frustration as he harshly tried to impale himself on as much of the boy as possible; he let out a snarl when Laszlo moved away, but the growls turned into yelps as the half-elf snapped his hips forward, heavy balls slapping onto those two bars.

The boy set a quick pace, trying to accommodate for being too slow for the older man, but stilled when he felt the man wincing, resisting his cock.

“You okay--,”

“Harder, goddamnit,” Cassiel spat, “please, keep going, doesn’t matter if it hurts,” he groaned, pushing back on that teasing cock. Laszlo let out a shaky sigh, pushing back in and setting a harsh pace, grinding his hips against the man’s ass as he humped up. The boy felt himself getting too overwhelmed, panting as he pressed deep. Suddenly, Cassiel let out an uncharacteristically high yelp; Laszlo’s cock pressed right onto the man’s prostate and it did wonders, the older man’s eyes widening as his own pierced cock leaked a long dribble of pre at the feeling.

“There--!” He moaned loudly, “Keep pressing there,” Cassiel cried, gasping when Laszlo repeatedly hit that same spot.

“Y-yes sir,” Laszlo internally smacked himself for still sounding submissive, even when his thick cock was pounding into the man who terrified him to no end. He angled his cock to hit the man’s prostate, rocking the two of them back and forth in the dirt. Cassiel was openly panting, trying to keep pace with the younger man, rotating his hips to meet the boy’s. 

“Hit me,” he ground out, shouting in pleasure when Laszlo immediately smacked his ass, leaving a dark purple hand print. The half-elf was too lost, digging his fingers into that flesh as he smacked in time with his thrusts. He was drooling again, cupping those cheeks around the base of his cock, the line of spit falling onto the older man’s lower back.

“Hah, seven hells,” Cassiel’s hole tightened deliciously with each rough smack to his ass. 

“Harder,” he barked. Laszlo groaned, giving Cassiel’s ass another slap.

“Your tail,” Laszlo stammered, “g-give me your tail.” The tiefling unwound his tail and wrapped it around the boy’s arm. Laszlo stiffened at the slithering appendage, but grabbed hold and pulled as he landed a particularly hard thrust into the man. Cassiel screamed, tightening around the boy’s cock, and snapped his hips back as Laszlo pulled his tail again.

“T-there, yes,” he moaned, enjoying the rough side of his little friend, eyelids heavy with pleasure as the two continued their movements. Laszlo moaned at the older man’s sounds, slapping his balls into those piercings with every harsh push, but it wasn’t enough. He cursed, letting go of the tail to grab that damned lube bottle, dousing his fingers. 

“Shit--wait,” he grumbled, being pushed back by Cassiel’s hips trying to get him to keep going. The boy took hold of the man’s tail again, but paid attention to the pointed end, rubbing it between his lubed fingers.

“What are you doing,” Cassiel quietly uttered, letting the clumsy half-elf move his body around as he wished. Laszlo’s entire upper body was flushed as he moved his friend’s tail towards his own ass, still trying to press against the older man’s prostate as he slowly humped.

“C-could you…,” he asked, not really knowing if what he was hinting at was possible, rubbing the tip of Cassiel’s tail to his asshole. The boy’s odd request finally clicked in the tielfing’s head, and he let out a breathy chuckle.

“Hah, sure, boy,” without warning, Cassiel jammed the tip of his tail into the boy’s ass, quickly pushing in and out, wriggling it like a snake. Laszlo let out a wanton moan, his back tensing and arching at the movement, and picked up the pace, puppy-humping into the older man as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. Cassiel pushed his tail several inches in, matching Laszlo’s thrusts; as he pulled his tail out, he tried to make the tip push into Laszlo’s prostate.

Without thinking, he had pressed his torso down onto Cassiel’s back, mating press-style, as he ground in as deep as he could. Laszlo had easier access to the other man’s cock and reached down, wanting to make him feel good too; as soon as his hand brushed the older man’s cockhead, Cassiel clamped down, crying in sudden fear, startling the boy above him.

“Wh--?”

“No, n-no,” Cassiel tried to pull Laszlo’s offending hand away, “don’t touch me there, I’ll be good--!” he whined, clearly freaked out.

“S-sorry, sorry, okay, I won’t--,” Laszlo apologized, lowering his hands to squish his arms around the older man’s sides, hands in the ground as he pile-drived into him like a crazed animal. Cassiel scrambled, grabbing at the younger man’s hands again.

“Let me show you how good I can be, I’ll prove it, please,” the tiefling said, yanking. Laszlo stuttered, stopping his movements and leaned away, manhandling his friend to lie on his back. The half-elf pushed his bag under the older man’s hips, angling them higher, taking the rest of the man’s pants off as he did so; Cassiel wiggled his tail out of Laszlo’s ass to take the pants off, but quickly pushed back in once he was freed. Settling back in, Laszlo wrapped Cassiel’s legs around him and slid his cock into that warm heat.

“Here, clamp down,” Cassiel demanded, bringing Laszlo’s hands to his own bloody throat. Nervously, Laszlo pressed, feeling the other inhale sharply, and felt Cassiel’s tail and hole twitch in pleasure. Growling low, Laszlo rocked into the older man, tightening his hold on that long neck.

“Yes, yes, gods--!” Cassiel babbled, his breathing turning ragged as his air was cut off; the older man’s vision was fading as Laszlo tightened his hands even more, slamming harder and harder. When he was almost on the verge of passing out, Cassiel came harder than he had in months, his pierced cock shooting thick spurts onto his chest and belly, hot cum clinging to his shirt. The older man’s hole tightened around Laszlo painfully, that tail twitching with every pulse, and Laszlo cried out, stuttering his hips as he pulled out, cumming in his fist.

The boy’s seed painted Cassiel’s cheeks and hole, dribbling onto the ground. Panting in exhaustion, Laszlo made quick work of lowering himself down to lick his cum off the man. Looking at Cassiel, he audibly swallowed thickly, lolling his tongue out to show his mouth. The half-elf watched his friend’s dazed face as he reached for his bag, lifting out from under the older man. The boy grabbed a towel and cleaned himself off, as well as Cassiel’s ass and tail, pausing at the pierced cock still leaking a tiny dribble of cum.

“Cass’? Hey,” Laszlo called, nervously patting one of the tiefling’s legs. The older man’s breathing was slight, eyes open but not responding. Laszlo grew more anxious, giving his friend’s leg another pat. Watching Cassiel’s face carefully, Laszlo moved the towel over the pierced dick and cleaned the cum off.

“Was I good,” Cassiel weakly spoke, his voice soft, making Laszlo’s ears perk up.

“Please tell her I was good,” the older man mumbled, his eyes glassed over in a daze. Laszlo stuttered, not knowing what to do as his friend continued speaking.

“She’ll make you so powerful, if you want I can service you again. Whatever you want,” Cassiel’s soft voice broke, barely above a whisper. Laszlo mentally cursed himself in his head, this was too much.  _ The fuck do I do? _

“Get up,” Laszlo snapped, pushing himself away once Cassiel was cleaned up. He walked to his friend’s side, kneeling to give a light slap to his face.

“Snap out of it, man, come on, on your feet.” Still no response, Laszlo grunted in frustration, pulling his friend up towards his chest, resting his chin on the man’s horns.

“Damn it, get up,” the half-elf said, beginning to rise as he adjusted his hands to pick Cassiel’s upper body up. The tiefling looked up, eyes staring but not wholly there.

“Ah, you didn’t enjoy it, I upset you. I’m sorry,” Cassiel said, “Maescia will make sure that doesn’t happen in the future.” The older man moved away from Laszlo’s hold, moving to kneel in a deep bow in front of the boy. Laszlo was flabbergasted,  _ where the fuck was this coming from? _

Not knowing what else to do, the half-elf snatched Cassiel up by his cropped hair and punched him in the face. The tiefling doubled over in pain, but as soon as he looked back, his eyes locked onto Laszlo’s in a searing rage.

“The fuck was that for?!” He yelled, rising to stand over the boy in seething anger. Laszlo quickly rose as well, keeping his eyes on the older man.

“Are you back yet?” The half-elf haughtily asked.

“The fuck do you mean? I just let you fuck me into the dirt and then once we’re done, you decide to beat the shit out of me?” Cassiel rose to his full height once he was right in front of the boy, making the younger look up to keep their eyes on each other. 

“You--you were spoutin’ weird shit!” Laszlo nervously shouted, bringing his hands up in front of his chest, palms out. Cassiel growled menacingly down, electricity vibrating off his form.

“You weren’t responding, it was scary,” Laszlo gulped silently at the magic emanating from his friend, “it’s like you were in a daze or something.” Casseil rose a brow at his friend, taken aback.

“What do you mean? I came, and then I blacked out,” the half-elf blushed at the older man’s blunt words, “and then I woke up to your dumbass punching me in my sleep.”

“I...you said some shit about…,” Laszlo paused, looking down.  _ Probably shouldn’t tell him, right? He’d freak out more… _

“Nevermind, fine, yeah I punched you,” Laszlo turned, “you fucking blacked out and I got scared so I punched you awake. But now you’re fine, s-so,” and he picked up his bag, suddenly very aware of how naked he was. 

He wrestled himself back into his briefs and kilt, his back to his friend. Cassiel watched, confused to no end.  _ The hell does he mean I said weird things? _ The tiefling sighed, feeling worn out at the rough sex the pair just had. 

“We still need firewood,” the older man muttered, putting his own pants back on, and he made to follow Laszlo.

“Right…,” Laszlo began walking back to where he dumped his weapons, thankful that nothing had taken them away. As he adjusted them back on his form, he sneaked a glance at Cassiel’s face and winced, grabbing a health potion from his bag.

“Uh...you’re not lookin’ too good there,” he mumbled, offering the potion. Cassiel  _ tsk- _ ed, waving his hand away from it.

“Save it, I’ll just tell the others we ran into trouble with some water spiders,” Laszlo jolted at the mention of water spiders, almost dropping the potion to the ground.

“R-right, yea, that works,” Laszlo said hurriedly, sheepishly putting the potion back in his bag and scratching the back of his head.

“S-sorry about your neck,” he uttered, feeling like a fool. Cassiel didn’t look at him as he shrugged.

“We should just go back. Wasted enough time as it is,” he said as they walked back to find Laszlo’s pile of sticks and wood, picking it all up. “I deserved it,” Cassiel said softly. Laszlo didn’t have the heart to audibly agree, and with their hands full of sticks and kindling, the pair walked back to camp in an awkward silence.


End file.
